Two Week Vacation in Xanadu
by ladysnape575
Summary: Cross with Negima. Once apon a time, a brilliant man created a powerful, virtual world. There were two guards, one of light and one of dark, to protect it. But when one guard went missing and a group of kids interfered, danger hangs in the air everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Eine Bewegung, ein Virus, einen neuen Tag. (A move, a virus, a new day)

Hello all and welcome to the first chapter of Two Week Vacation in Xanadu! My first Code Lyoko and first Negima fic! This story is ten chapters (plus an epilogue) long…which means I have it planned out! Yay! So anyway, this is a cross between Negima and Code Lyoko. In the Code Lyoko universe, I skipped ahead two years to make Yumi the same age as Asuna and the others. Also please note that Franz Hopper had no diary of any sort in here. This was planned before I saw episode 50, and I didn't want to change the story for that so…yep.

So, I hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

Yumi Ishiyama laughed for the first time in a week. In her hands was a small box containing a plastic fork and a knife. Smiling proudly in front of her was her friend Odd. 

"You gave her…a fork?" Asked another one of her friends, Ulrich.

"Well, yeah, I mean, who knows when she's ever going to see one again?"

The small group in the Kadek Academy courtyard all laughed. Yumi looked up at the school building.

"At least this is the last time I see Jim!" She smiled trying to show her friends she was okay. But she wasn't. Because this was also the last time she'd see her friends until Xana could be stopped.

Her father had, at last, gotten the promotion he wanted. But it took him to Japan and he was taking his family with him. Yumi was to go to a private all-girl's school, Mahora, right as winter break started. She had to leave her friends and Lyoko behind. She knew that they couldn't come up for the breaks because Xana would choose that time to launch an attack and they'd have to find a way to get back quickly.

Then again, for almost two years, Xana has kept pretty quiet. He acted up every once in a while and he sent out his creations whenever they tried to gather information from the fifth sector, but nothing too major. And while Jeremie decided he was luring them into a state of security, the others just assumed that he was tired of them always deactivating his towers. Yumi too had suspected Xana of foul play, but after an entire year of silence, she decided it was too long a wait for him and went with the other's idea.

But leave it to Xana to attack at an unexpected moment. Anyway, she decided it would be selfish of her to ask for them to come to a country where they can't speak the language and probably hate most of the food when they could be spending time with their families over the Christmas break. And Jeremie…lately he had been almost obsessively determined to find out the secret of Franz Hopper. Clues to his past seemed to appear as rarely as Xana did these days.

The familiar beep from Jeremie's bag brought her out of her thoughts.

"Looks like Xana wants to give you a sendoff." Ulrich said.

"I guess you get to go into the scanners one last time." Jeremie said pulling his computer out.

"Actually…if you don't mind, I'd rather not…I have to…get home…" She said.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Jeremie asked pulling out the connectible headset he now carried around with him. He had not long ago discovered how to control the transfers from his laptop. As long as he didn't have to do any major hacking or get into the fifth sector he could get Aelita and the others into Lyoko without having to use the excuse of them all feeling sick at once. The teachers were starting to get suspicious.

"No thanks." She said simply. "I need to get home and make sure I didn't forget anything. I'll see you tomorrow, though."

"Alright…" Jeremie said slowly. The others looked at her almost sympathetically.

"I'm fine, really." She said forcing another smile onto her face again. She walked quickly off to the Kadek gate and heard the others running off to the factory. She gave the others a last look, her eyes lingering on Ulrich. She wouldn't be able to see him for a while, she told herself. But she would still be in contact with him and the others, so it would all be okay.

While the others were in Lyoko, Jeremie noticed small writing at the bottom of Yumi's scaled stats. He clicked on it and it became larger. 'Xanadu hat aktiviert...Wirkungsgrad: 100 Priorität; Zuerst' It read. He recognized it as German and used his laptop to search for a free translator website. In minutes, he found that it said 'Xanadu activated...Efficiency: 100 Priority; First'.

"Xanadu?" He said quietly. He didn't know what Xanadu was, other than what they originally called Lyoko before they met Aelita.

"Jeremie? I think Aelita wants to come back now." Odd said from behind him. Jeremie spun around.

"When did you get de-materialized!" He exclaimed.

"About a minute ago, you know, when you were looking at that Russian stuff. Aelita's already de-activated the tower."

"German." Jeremie corrected without thinking. He re-materialized Aelita and Ulrich and a minute later they stood around him, looking at the new text on the stats.

"I don't have any idea what that could be…" Aelita said when asked. She looked at Yumi's picture for a short moment before looking to her feet. "But…Um…there's something…I have to tell you."

"What's wrong?" Jeremie asked.

"Yumi…she told me not to tell you…but her flight leaves today." She stared even harder at the ground as she felt the air grow tense around her.

"Why would she not tell us?" Ulrich said.

"Even after I gave her a fork!"

"She probably didn't want to be sad and say goodbye." Jeremie said, turning to Aelita who nodded. "But it's not such a bad thing that she left earlier, now we can surprise her!"

"Surprise…her?" Ulrich said. Jeremie beckoned them into the super computer's room, a devious smile on his face.

* * *

Hours later, Yumi was moved into her dorm at Mahora Academy. She laid back on her bed and let her eyes explore the place. The dorms were certainly bigger then those at Kadek, they even had a small kitchen inside. There was a bunk bed and a loft, but she was the only one who would be living in the room. The school had its own little town, everything she needed could be found there… 

She felt guilty about not telling Ulrich and the others about leaving. She was sure Aelita would tell and she didn't blame her - she would have done the same.

Yumi wondered how the fight in Lyoko went and if Xana really was giving her a goodbye. And then she went of, thinking more about Lyoko and how Xana always knew what they were doing and why Lyoko was created and why, if Xana could control Lyoko, did he not just make it impossible for them to reach the towers?

She hated Mahora.

After only five hours of sleep she hated Mahora even more. Whoever had the room next to her was quite loud and sung horridly.

After the teacher, a small boy of only ten years, introduced her, she made her way to the only available seat. She shared the desk with a girl who looked much younger than herself and looked as if she was from a different country. She didn't speak, not even when she said hello. All she did was glare at the teacher, Negi, or read her book.

Yumi was starting to dislike the school a bit less once Negi began teaching, however. The majority of the other girls were very nice (although very odd) and during lunch break asked her loads of questions about France.

"Makie-san?" Yumi asked later when they were walking to the dorms. "Who's that girl that I sit with…and why is she so…"

"That's Eva-Chan. I think she transferred in when we all came to middle school here." Makie said. "She's not mean or anything, she just doesn't talk a lot. I remember this one time, though, Eva-sama was-"

"Sama?" Yumi asked. Makie cast her a confused look. "You called her Eva-sama."

"Did I?" Makie smiled. "That was odd."

Deep in the Mahora woods, Negi Springfield was gasping for air as he ran from Evangeline's attacks. She was going to kill him before he got any real training done!

Suddenly, the blows stopped and Evangeline let out a small cry. He looked around. She had pulled this one on him before, he knew what to do. Or he did until Chachamaru fell to the ground in front of him. Negi jumped, and then realized what happened and turned his student over. Her eyes were glazed and something inside her was humming loudly.

"Zauberei…" She said in a voice slightly different from her own. Evangeline rushed up, a bruise on her head where, Negi guessed, Chachamaru hit her. Negi couldn't figure out if that was an accident or not, but from the way Evangeline was muttering about malfunctions he guessed it was not the machine's fault.

"What's wrong with her?" Negi asked. But before she had a chance to answer, Chachamaru spoke again in the same odd voice as before. "Zauberei wird ausschalten. Wächter kommt heraus."

Evangeline hadn't wasted her 100 years on earth just sitting around, she was fairly knowledgeable, and she knew from past experiences the gist of what she said.

"Xanadu Programm Versagen. Die Dame des Lichts ist in Gefahr. Betreiben Sie Quelle in Weg. Endestromquelle. Auf Wiedersehen." Chachamaru twitched. Evangeline grabbed the front of her partner's shirt and pulled her closer.

"Wer sind sie!" She yelled. She looked as if she was about to cast a spell.

"Evangeline-san, you can't-"

Chachamaru's eyes narrowed and her voice became deeper.

"Stören sie, Puppenmeister nicht." Chachamaru delivered an electric shock of sorts to Evangeline who fell back into Negi. Chachamaru's eye's closed and the humming stopped. And that was how Asuna found him minutes later.

* * *

Yumi traced the pattern on her bed sheets with her finger. She still hadn't received a call from anyone yet. Maybe they thought she would still be in class. Yumi picked up he phone she had on her pillow and was about to dial Ulrich's number but she remembered the time differences and knew that they would be the ones still in class…wait…they wouldn't be in class, it was winter break over there. That was the reason her dad wanted to move at that time. She resumed looking through her contacts list for Ulrich when she heard a knock at her door. She got down from the top bunk of the bed and opened the door. 

"Jeremie!"

* * *

Satome Nakase stood over Chachamaru. Many wires were attached in various places and she was being monitored in two screens. Negi, Asuna, and Evangeline were there as well watching the process. 

"It was defiantly a hacking program of some sort." Satome said as she typed in various things. "Now what did she say again?"

"Something will power down, guard comes out, program malfunction, danger, power source in way, ending source." Evangeline recited. This was only her tenth time she had to say it.

"The program…it's called Xanadu." Satome said after a silence. "I don't know what it does yet or why it shut down Chachamaru, but whoever made this has access to some government level programs!"

"Will she be all right?" Negi asked. She turned to him and smiled.

"Of course she will, I just have to get this virus out of her system."

The three stayed for a few more minutes before Satome said she'd prefer to work alone. Once outside the building, Evangeline told them what was really said.

"Magic will power down. Guardian is coming out. Xanadu program malfunction. The lady of light is in danger. Power source in way. Ending current source. Goodbye, then, Do not interfere, doll master."

"I still don't get it, though." Negi said.

"Of course you don't…" She said irritably. "Kid, have you ever wondered why sometimes your magic is stronger than other times?"

"Not really." He said. "I've never noticed it." Evangeline scoffed.

"There's a legend." She said. "A legend that tells of the source of all magical power…it fluctuates sometimes. It's guarded by two beings of some sort, one of light, one of dark." Negi still looked clueless. "It said magic was powering down and the guardian is coming out. That the lady of light was in trouble. That could mean bad things for the magical community."

"Like what?" Asuna asked.

"Magic could cease to exist. Humans could find out about magic. The user's spells could all backfire. Things like that."

"What do we do to fix it?" Negi asked. He had heard of those things happening only in stories.

"Not sure yet." She said casually. "But that girl. She has an immense magical barrier around her."

"That girl?" Asuna questioned. "Yumi-chan?" Evangeline nodded.

"I'll bet she has something to do with this...maybe she just wants to cause a little trouble, but she needs to be stopped."

* * *

"What are you doing here!" Yumi exclaimed as the whole gang walked in. 

"Nice place." Odd commented.

"It's winter break and we convinced our parents to let us come." Jeremie explained plainly.

"But - but - what if Xana attacks!"

"Then we'll go to Lyoko and stop him!" Said Aelita, beaming.

"Okay, I give up." She sighed with a smile. "What did you do?"

Jeremie reached into the backpack he had on and pulled out his laptop, a chord, and a small circle comprised of mechanical parts. He hooked the two devices up and the circle got bigger and sent a faint green light up from its circumference.

"A portable scanner." He said proudly. She gasped.

"That's amazing!" Yumi exclaimed hugging him.

"Now we can go wherever we want without having to worry if we have to get back to the factory." Aelita said.

The five talked for a while, sharing stories which led to other stories of something that happened seven days ago. Of course, this was all stopped as soon as they realized they had no place to stay and Yumi had to go to the headmaster to ask if they could stay in one of the empty rooms.

* * *

That's all for chapter one. Not much action in this chapter, but there will be later when we see more of Xana and...Other stuffs! I'm not sure how accurate the German is in this chapter, if anyone who reads this knows German would like to check me on this, it would be greatly appreciated. 

Thanks to ChauYuuko for beta reading! Sorry that I kept it as Xana instead of XANA…but nya, I don't know!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - Ein Vorteil, ein Problem, eine Entdeckung (An advantage, a problem, a discovery)

Umm…chapter two! Huzzah!

* * *

Aelita woke up quite early that morning, earlier than she wanted. But not too early because Yumi was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Good morning!" Aelita said brightly, sliding down from the top bunk.

"Too early…" Yumi groaned slightly.

"I guess the boys haven't gotten up yet, have they?" Aelita said to herself. She looked out the window, her eyes scanning the huge campus. "It'd be really easy to get lost here."

"I already have once, and I was just trying to get to the bath." Yumi said with a small laugh. She put some food in front of Aelita and in the refrigerator with the instructions to heat them up when the boys were ready to eat. "I have to go to school now." She said. "I'll be back later in the afternoon."

"I'll go explore the city." Aelita said.

"Tell me if you see anything interesting." The other said. She got her bag and left as Aelita started eating.

Negi walked the halls to his class. He was determined to have a good day without any fights from Ayaka and Asuna. That way he'd have a lot of energy for looking for information on this power source.

"Morning, Negi-sensei!" Hakase said from behind him.

"Oh, good morning. Have you fixed Chachamaru?"

"Last night, yes." She said proudly. "I installed an anti-virus program of sorts, but I'd like to keep researching that virus."

"An anti-virus…?" Negi started. He still had no idea about how to use computers.

"Yep! I call it 'Hakase's extra-special anti-Xanadu anti-virus!'"

"So um…" Negi started. "Did she say anything else in another language?"

"Only one thing." She said. She pulled out a scrap of paper.

'Engel des Lichts, Ritters der Finsternis.'

"It means, Angel of light, Knight of darkness." Hakase explained. Negi remembered what Evangeline had said about the guards of light and dark.

"What do you think it means?" Negi asked.

"Dunno. Sounds like a love story." She said with a smile. The two went into the classroom and Negi began his lesson. He wasn't too surprised to see that Evangeline and Chachamaru weren't there.

Evangeline and Chachamaru were actually in the school, but in the computer system's room. In this room, there were computers that controlled the lights, the air conditioning, etc. And also, there was one that seemed to hold control over the barrier placed over the school that kept Evangeline's magic suppressed.

Chachamaru put whatever was left of Xanadu into the computer and watched as it took effect.

"It's complete, mistress." She said. "The barrier is weakened."

Evangeline grinned, exposing her pointed teeth. The screen flickered.

"What's wrong with it?"

"There's one problem. Every time you use more magic then you normally could have, there seems to be some side affect, though I'm not sure what it is just yet. I'll continue to figure it out."

"Good."

"Mistress, for now, I would advise not using your magic much, and of course do not tell Sensei."

"I know, I know." The vampire waved her hand dismissively. "Figure it out fast, I have more training with the kid today and I want to see just how hard I can push him."

Of course, Evangeline only kept half her promise. She didn't turn into the older version of herself and she did not tell Negi. But she did not keep her magic to a minimal.

Aelita had quickly grown attached to Mahora city and would be sad when she had to leave. There really was everything there. She assumed it was lunch time because she saw more and more people in uniforms pour into the restaurants. Aelita found a fast food place she liked and got some lunch as well, talking it to the courtyard by the school to eat it.

"I remember food…" She heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around to see a transparent girl in an old uniform hovering about. Aelita jumped up. The girl stared. "You can see me?"

"Of course I can, why couldn't I?" She found it a little odd that they could understand each other even though they were speaking different languages.

"People couldn't see me. Then they did, for a while anyway, but now they can't again."

"Are you a ghost?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, a lonely ghost." She sighed. "You're not a student, who are you?"

"I'm Aelita, my friend Yumi goes here and I'm visiting her with my friends."

"Oh, the new girl." She nodded. "I'm Sayo."

"Nice to meet you, Sayo!" Aelita smiled.

"It's nice to have someone who can see me again." She mused.

"I really like your uniform." Aelita said.

"Oh, thank you. It's from the 40s…would you like one?" Sayo asked shyly.

"Oh, yes!" Aelita exclaimed. The two went to the drama club's costume room and found one that was Aelita's size. She put it on then Sayo took her on a tour of the academy. They had covered most of it and they were planning on going inside to find Yumi when suddenly three figures came out of the school.

"Oh, that's Takahata-sensei, Makie-chan, and Fuka-chan…Fuka actually had a tw-" She stopped when she realized that the three had a dazed look in their eyes and were coming towards them. They ran (or floated, in Sayo's case) into the woods, but the three were close behind them.

"What do they want?!" Sayo exclaimed. She really didn't have to escape them, but she wanted to make sure her new friend was okay.

Aelita tripped and found that she couldn't get up. Sayo felt useless as the three drew closer. Aelita shielded herself with her arms, and then a strange thing happened. Her body seemed to glow white and the three could not touch her. It was if she had created a barrier. Sayo flew off to find Negi, wondering if he could save her.

She knew that he trained with Evangeline in the woods sometimes, but usually in was at Evangeline's house. Sayo hoped it was the former.

It didn't take much to find him. He laying on the grass, battered and bloody. Chamo patted the side of his face. Evangeline stood over him.

"I told you not to get too cocky, kid." She said with a smug smile.

"M-Master, you weren't this powerful yesterday…" He said.

"No, I was. You just didn't know it."

"Sensei, sensei, sensei!" Cried a familiar voice. Negi looked around and eventually saw the faint outline of Sayo.

"What's wrong?" He asked, slowly getting up.

"Aelita - Yumi's friend - she's in trouble, and, I don't know! Just come with me!" Sayo led the mage and the vampire to where Aelita still lay, white glow about her. The three were still trying to get at her. Negi blasted them away and watched as Aelita's barrier faded. He helped her up, making sure her ankle wasn't broken. Evangeline inspected the three unconscious figures.

"So, you're Yumi-chan's friend?" He asked in French.

"Yes…" She said, still a little dazed by what happened.

"I didn't think there were a lot of magi in France, though…I guess you had a hard time keeping it secret, didn't you?"

"What?" Aelita asked. "Was what I just did magic?"

"Oh…uh…" Negi realized she didn't understand. "Yes, it was. You're a magi, and even though you're untrained, it looks like you're a strong one."

Chachamaru arrived and carried Takahata to the infirmary, Negi taking Makie and Evangeline with Fuka. Sayo and Aelita followed them. Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich came running up to them.

"What's wrong with them?" Jeremie asked.

"Jeremie, I'm a magi!" Aelita exclaimed before Negi could stop her.

"What?" He asked.

"That's great!" Said Odd, not entirely believing her.

"Magic is scientifically impossible!" Jeremie said. "And even if there was magic, there's no way Aelita could have it!"

"That's not nice!" Chamo said, jumping onto Negi's head. The three boys looked strangely at the talking ermine.

"Um, could we discuss this when we aren't holding bodies?" Negi asked. People were staring to stare.

They all want up into the infirmary and let the nurse look them over. Evangeline said they could go to her house to explain magic to them. Along the way, they met up with Yumi. Despite protests from Evangeline, Ulrich told her what he knew so far.

* * *

Chapter two - complete! Yay! It took me forever to update, but I'll be better about it now. 


End file.
